


Once More Unto the Breach

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: hogwarts365, Despair, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: He's been here before — so many times before — and the ending is always the same...This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Once More Unto the Breach

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #362:  
> 1\. Basilisk  
> 2\. ~~Fort~~  
>  3\. Drown
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Memory
> 
> Thank you for the beta and the title suggestion, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

I run.

The echoes of my feet against wet stone are eerily loud in the vast chamber. I wish I’d had the sense to cast a Silencio on my trainers earlier, but there’s not much I can do about it now. There’s no time. I squint in the dim light and try my best to ignore the snake-like pillars looming in my peripheral vision. I must have passed dozens of them by now and still, the far end is nowhere in sight. My heart is pounding so hard it feels like it wants to burst through my ribcage. I tighten the grip on my wand, desperate for it not to escape my sweaty hand.

I pant.

My breaths are scratching my throat raw, and I can taste the metallic tang of blood in my mouth as I finally discern the black heap of robe-covered body lying lifeless on the floor in a pool of water and blood. His platinum-blond hair shines like a beacon in the dark, but before I’m able to reach him, before I can make sure he’s still alive, the Basilisk attacks and all I can do is run, dodge, and pray for Fawkes to come to the rescue as he once did, so long ago.

I flee.

The puddles grow rapidly under my trainers and, before long, I’m not running anymore. I’m swimming. In murky, ice-cold water. The serpentine pillars are waving with the currents, transforming into giant seaweed before my eyes, and as I throw a glance over my shoulder, I recognise the sickly green shapes of a pod of Grindylows pursuing me, the long fingers of the closest one only inches from my ankle.

I dive.

Deeper, searching the waters for— There. White-blond locks floating around pale features, void of life. My heart beats faster, urging me on. My lungs burn, screaming for air. I press on, desperate to reach him, but time is running out and the Gillyweed wears off and I. Can’t. Breathe. An arm’s length away. So close, but not close enough.

I drown.

He’s there when I wake up, chasing away the memory of my dream with his warm embrace, his soft kisses.

I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
